W n V - Kōkana ai -
by Micky milky
Summary: "Aku ingin membeli semua waktumu, berapa yang harus ku bayar. Jung Yunho..." YunJae, YooSuMin... Yaoi. end...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: W n V -**** Kōkana ai -**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, 'Chating' dll**

**.**

**.**

**prolog**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Enjoy**

"Siapa namamu?"

"BooJae. Kamu."

"Panggil aku Yunnie, Boo."

.

.

"Yunnie-ah, aku akan pergi ke Jepang, ibu Boo bilang, kami akan lama…"

Mata bulat boca berumur 5 tahun itu memandang mata musang boca yang berumur sama didepannya dengan antusias.

"Benarkah? Apa Yunnie bisa bertemu Boo lagi?"

"Tentu, pasti bisa…"

"Aku sayang, BooJae. Ini untuk mu?"

"Aku juga, Yunnie-ah. Tapi ini apa?"

Boca bernama Yunnie itu menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbentuk huruf W dan V.

"Putri Cassiopeia, putri Andromeda…"

"Heh?"

Kepala boca bernama BooJae itu memiring bingung.

"Kata Umma, mereka putri tercantik di Ethiopia. Sama seperti BooJae, cantik…^^"

Ujar boca bernama Yunnie, sambil menunjuk dua liontin di kalung itu.

"Gomawo…"

"Bejanjilah untuk pulang lagi, Boo. Dan bawa kalung itu bersama BooJae terus, Ya…"

"Ne…"

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

Seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun terlihat asik menatap layar monitor computer didepannya. Sosok itu bergumam pelan sambil menatap apa yang di tulis oleh teman chating-nya di monitor itu.

'**Hero'**

-Hy.-

'**U-Know'**

-Ne?-

'**Hero'**

-Kau orang korea, aku juga asli korea-

'**U-Know'**

-Benarkah? Ah~ senang berkenalan dengamu 'Hero-shi'. Kau tinggal dimana. Ayo bertemu.-

'**Hero'**

-Maaf, aku tinggal di Jepang, tapi aku keturunan asli Korea. Aku juga senang bekenalan denganmu. U-Know-

.

.

'**U-Know'**

-Hero ah, hari ini aku dikeluarkan lagi dari kelas^^-

'**Hero'**

-Yak… berusaha lah bersikap baik, U-Know ah, kau tak mau jadi anak nakal terus kan?-

'**U-Know'**

-Aku tak nakal, mereka saja yang jahat padaku.-

'**Hero'**

-Memangnya mereka melakukan apa padamu. U-Know ah?-

'**U-Know'**

-Mereka mengatakan kalau aku tak berguna, dan Murahan. Tak salah kan aku memukuli mereka-

'**Hero'**

-Mwo? Murahan? Maksudmu.-

'**U-Know'**

-Lupakan-

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian in JAPAN^^**

seorang pemuda tampan bermata musang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapan seorang gadis cantik berbaju seksi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan nakal.

"Ku bayar kau 5 ribu yen, jadilah pacarku seharian ini, Yunho-kun. Dan buatlah kekasihku cemburu."

"5 ribu yen? Ok, aku terima, Ayu-san…"

.

.

**TBC**

**FF di tengah tugas yang menumpuk…. Masih prolog… seperti biasa, kalau tak suka dg FF ini, akan langsung milky hapus, dan akan milky selesaikan di FB.**

**Repyu ya^^**

**Micky Milky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: W n V -**** Kōkana ai -**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSuMin**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, 'Chating' dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Enjoy**

.  
sosok pria cantik terlihat sedang menyender di kunsen jendela lantai 3 di salah satu Universitas di Jepang, tatapannya mengarah kepada sosok pria tampan yang sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya masuk kedalam perkarang kampus itu pagi ini.

"Hyung, sedang melihat siapa?"

Sosok pria tampan berpipi sedikit chubby menepuk pundak pria cantik itu dengan lembut.

"Ah~ tak ada apa-apa YooChun ah."

Ujar pria cantik itu, dengan santai pria itu berjalan menjauh dari pria tampan bernama YooChun tadi.

"Oh… Jung Yunho, aiz~ dia kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu melihat pria itu, Hyung."

Lirih pria tampan bernama YooChun itu samar untuk dirinya sendiri, dia sangat tahu, bagaimana pria cantik bermata indah itu sangat menyukai Jung Yunho, mahasiswa seangkatan dengannya hanya berbeda fakultas itu, mahasiswa yang berasal dari Korea Selatan (Negara aslinya) satu tahun yang lalu , laki-laki yang sangat di gilai wanita dan beberapa uke-uke manis, tapi lelaki yang juga sering di sebut 'Murahan' oleh para pria yang sangat membenci sikap angkuh Yunho.

.

.

**Yunho POV**

Aku Jung Yunho, putra sekaligus anak tunggal dalam keluargaku, aku Jung Yunho pria yang terlahir dari keluarga yang serba kekurangan, aku Jung Yunho, pria tampan, cerdas dan berkarisma yang sangat di gilai wanita, aku Jung Yunho pria yang selalu membuat para pria membenciku karena pacar mereka akan lebih memilih diriku dari pada pria-pria itu, aku Jung Yunho, pria murahan yang dengan sangat mudah dapat berkencan dengan wanita yang bersedia membayarku eitz~ jangan salah, walau sering menerima bayar dari banyak wanita, aku tak pernah menyentuh mereka terlalu jauh, paling hanya sebatas ciuman atau pelukan, dan aku Jung Yunho, pria yang memiliki sebuah cinta pada teman masa kecilku.

Kuperkenalkan dia, namanya BooJae, temanku saat kecil, bocah dengan mata bulat indah, bocah dengan bibir plum yang merah merekah, bocah laki-laki yang mempunyai kecantikan alami yang hampir setara dengan wanita, padahal dia seorang pria. Kami berpisah saat kami berumur 5 tahun, BooJae, hanya itu yang aku tahu darinya, nama panggilan yang sering didapatnya dari teman-temannya saat masih di taman bermain.

Aku masih ingat saat aku berdiri di depan sekolah dengan banyak anak yang sebaya denganku itu, aku ingin sekali bersekolah seperti mereka, tertawa bahkan bermain bersama, tapi tak satupun yang melihat keberadanku, aku seperti terasingi, sampai 'dia', BooJae-ku itu melihatku, dengan senyum merekah dia menghampiriku, dan hanya dia yang berteman denganku saat itu.

Pertemananku dan dia bisa katakan sangat akrab, BooJae-ku itu tak segan-segan mengenalkan teman-teman barunya padaku walau pada akhirnya teman-temannya tak pernah ingin bermain denganku, dia juga sering memberikanku banyak mainannya untuk kita mainkan bersama, dia juga tak pernah segan untuk selalu mampir kerumahku dan bercerita banyak tentang teman-temannya di sekolah, dia selalu bersamaku, dan aku pun juga selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya.

15 tahun yang lalu, BooJae pergi ke Jepang, dia meninggalkanku, dan tak pernah memberi kabar sedikitpun padaku. Sampai saat ini BooJae benar-benar hilang dari hidupku tapi tidak hatiku, aku menyukainya dan sangat menyayanginya lebih sekedar teman.

Saat dia meninggalkanku, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menyusulnya keJepang bagaimanapun caranya. Saat sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah pertama orang tuaku lah yang membayar semua keperluan sekolahku, sampai aku menginjak umur 15 tahun, aku Jung Yunho membiayai kehidupanku sendiri dari uang yang aku dapatkan sendiri dengan menjual perasaanku pada banya wanita. Ya~ semenjak SMA aku menjadi pacar bayaran, berkencan dengan siapapun wanita yang sanggup membayarku dengan mahal. Uang-uang yang aku dapatkan aku kumpulkan untuk masuk ke salah satu Universitas di Jepang. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki otak jenius, sehingga aku tak perlu susah-susah membiayai kuliahku, karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas ini.

Di Jepang selain kuliah aku juga berkerja part time di salah satu café sebagai pelayan. Di sana aku bertemu dengan Shim Changmin dan dan Kim Junsu, mereka teman sekampus sekaligus teman-ku juga. Mereka berdua juga berasal dari Negara yang sama denganku. Hanya mereka yang mengerti keadaanku, dan hanya mereka saja yang menjadi teman baikku di Jepang.

.

.

Pemandangan taman kali ini sungguh sangat cantik, dengan berbagai bunga yang bermekaran menandakan kalau kota Tokyo, Jepang baru saja memasuki musim semi. Kulirik sosok perempuan di sampingku, namanya Mugi Suzuhara, wanita cantik itu sedang mengandeng lenganku mesrah, beberapa jam yang lalu, wanita cantik ini membayarku dengan bayaran yang sangat besar untuk berkencan dengannya sehari saja, sebenarnya dia sama saja denganku, wanita murahan yang berkencan dengan pria mana saja, bahkan gadis ini tak segan-segan tidur dengan pria-pria itu tanpa di bayar sepeserpun.

"Yunho-kun, kita mau kemana sekarang?"

Mugi mengerling nakal padaku, membuat perutku terasa mual melihat wanita itu.

"Terserah kau saja, Mugi-san."

Wanita itu terlihat menimang sesuatu, lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ayo bermalam denganku di hotel kali ini."  
Ujarnya dengan wajah yang dibuat se seksi mungkin. Aku menautkan kedua alisku menatap wanita itu, dia mulai membelai dada bidangku membuat gerakan abstrak di sana.

"Kau membayarku untuk berkencan, bukan untuk tidur denganmu."  
Mugi menyeringai nakal saat mendengar ucapanku, dia kembali mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap otot perutku dengan gerakan nakal.

"Benar tak ingin mencobanya? Aku akan menambah bayarannya."

Aku tak membalas sama sekali, jemariku dengan lihai menekan keyped ponsel-ku yang aku sembunyikan di tas selempangku, berusaha mencari bantuan dari seseorang untuk lepas dari macan betina ini.

"Ah, Gomenasai, Mugi-san, aku tak berminat."

Mugi tak tinggal diam, mendengar ucapanku tangannya semakin berani mengelus nipple-ku dari balik kaus ketat hitam yang aku pakai, wanita ini benar-benar gila, kami sedang berada di taman yang dipenuhi banyak pengunjung, tapi dengan tidak tahu malunya dia malah semakin gencar merangsangku dengan tangannya.

PIP…PIP…

Akhirnya aku terselamatkan dengan bunyi ponselku, buru-buru ku sambar ponsel ku, dan melirik sekilas Mugi yang memandangku kesal.

"Ne.. ne… baiklah. Aku akan kesana."

Setelah mengangkat sambungan telpon itu, aku segerah menatap wanita yang masih merengut di sampingku itu, dengan lembut kuletakkan kedua tangaku di bahu kecilnya.

"Gome ne, Mugi-san, tadi Changmin menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk segera menemuinya karena ada hal yang penting."

Mugi mengeram kesal, di tepisnya kedua lenganku dengan kasar.

"Tapi aku sudah membayarmu, Jung Yunho."

Ujarnya dengan menggebuh-gebuh terbukti saat dia menyucapkan marga keluargaku.

"Ah~ akan aku kembalikan uangmu nanti, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar terburu-buru."

Tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah aku meninggalkannya sendiri, aku tahu gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil mencaci dan meneriaki namaku berulang kali.

.

.

Changmin tertawa keras saat aku menceritakan seluruh pengalamanku tadi di taman bersama perempuan bernama Mugi itu, kusenderkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi yang aku duduki.

"Hahaha… kau memang benar-benar pintar, Hyung."

Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku keras.

"Kau tahu, dia benar-benar mengerikan, baru kali ini aku berkencan dengan wanita seagresif dia."

Changmin kembali tertawa, kulihat Junsu yang ikut tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan kami, pria imut itu sedang meng'lap gelas-gelas yang baru saja di cuci Changmin tadi.

"Kurasa kau keterlaluan Hyung."

Junsu akhirnya merespon, dia berlalu dari hadapanku dan Changmin, lalu menglap meja tamu di sudut ruangan. Aku dan Changmin saling memandang saat mendengar ucapan Junsu yang terdengar sedikit ketus itu. Saat ini kami bertiga sedang berada di café.

"Hey… jangan pernah mengatakan aku keterlaluan, Kim Junsu, wanita itu saja yang terlalu mengerikan. Ah~ kenapa café ini sangat sepi hari ini."

Ujarku lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk dan melenggang menuju meja kasir, membuka tempat uang dan menghitung isinya sebentar.

"Sedikit sekali pendapatan kita hari ini."

Kulihat Changmin berjalan ke dapur lalu mengambil segelas air mineral dan meminumnya habis.

"Kami baru buka, Hyung. Aku dan Junsu Hyung tadi ada mata kulia sampai siang."

Aku mengangguk maklum. Untung pemilik Café ini sangat baik pada kami bertiga, dia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan jam kerja kami.

Ting… Ting…

Kami bertiga melihat kearah pintu, karena bel di atasnya berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Selamat datang, eh~ Jae-san?"

Kulihat Junsu menatap terkejut pada sosok pria yang baru saja masuk kedalam café kami, dia berjalan kearahku sambil menunduk.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Ujarku datar, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan, pria itu terdiam, dia terlihat melamun sambil memandangi wajahku.

"Ehhmm, kau mau pesan apa?"

Ulangku menanyakan pesannanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, Junsu berjalan kearahku, lalu menyikut perutku dengan keras, dia mendeath glare ku, mengatakan dengan gerakan isyarat kalau aku tak boleh berbicara seperti itu pada pria ini.

"Gomen ne, JaeJoong-san, anda mau pesan apa?"

JaeJoong? seperti nama orang korea, aiz… aku tak perduli, kulihat pria itu tersentak, dia tertawa canggung, lalu memandangku kembali.

"Cappucino hangat, dan hmmm~ apa disini ada ramen?"

"Nani? Kau mencari ramen di sebuah café? Kau gila?"

Ujarku sengit, Junsu langsung memukuli kepalaku dengan kain lap yang masih di pegangnya.

"Kalau JaeJoong-san ingin ramen, akan kami buatkan."  
Junsu menyeretku mejauh dari JaeJoong, lalu berbicara dengan suara pelan kearahku.

"Yak, Hyung… jangan bersikap seperti itu padanya. Kau tidak tahu dia. Lebih baik kau bersikap baik padanya."

Setelah berbicara seperti tadi, Junsu langsung menghampiri JaeJoong lagi, dia terlihat berbicara dengan pria yang hmmm, terlihat sangat cantik itu, Changmin baru saja keluar dari dapur, melihatku yang merengut memandang Junsu dan pria bernama JaeJoong itu.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Kau lihat pria setengah wanita itu?"

Changmin memandang telunjukku yang mengarah pada JaeJoong.

"JaeJoong, Niisan? Kau tidak tahu dia pria tulen…."

"...Tapi sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria."

Changmin tersenyum simpul, dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Hyung, kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia itu anak pemilik Universitas tempat kita kuliah."

Aku memandang Changmin Terkejut pria bertubuh tinggi itu hanya tersenyum membenarkan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Kau tak berbohong? Kau tahu, dia baru saja memesan Ramen di sebuah café, aku tak percaya di orang kaya."  
"Untuk apa aku berbohong. JaeJoong Niisan memang terkenal penyendiri, dia memang jarang atau mungkin belum pernah ke café-café, ayahnya sangat menjaganya, mengekangnya untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat yang baru dia kenal. Aku rasa itulah kenapa dia tak tahu, kalau Ramen tak dijual dia café."

Aku memandang JaeJoong yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah meja dekat kaca yang langsung memandang ke luar, setelah duduk pria cantik itu memandang sekeliling café, lalu tatapannya tertuju padaku, pandangan mata kami bertemu seolah terkunci tak ada satupun dari kami yang membiarkan tatapan itu terputus.

"Aku tahu dia cantik, tapi jangan memandanginya dengan wajah seperti itu, Hyung."

Aku tak sadar kalau Junsu sudah berdiri di sampingku, dia masuk ke dalam dapur lalu terlihat sibuk sendiri di sana. Changmin memandangiku lekat dari arah samping, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hyung, ku beritahu padamu, kalau kau mencari mangsa, carilah mangsa seperti JaeJoong Hyung."

"Yak kau~"

Ku pukul perut Changmin dengan sedikit keras membuatnya meringis kesakitan, lalu dia kembali memandangiku.

"Kau tahu Hyung, aku selalu melihat dia memandangimu."

"Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Dia teman satu Universitas, fakultas, dan sekelas denganku dan Junsu Hyung, jadi bagian mana yang tak aku tahu darinya? Jika kau ingin tahu dia lebih, aku bisa memberitahumu. Kalau tak salah, dia juga berasal dari Korea, ah~ bukan hanya berasal, tapi dia asli orang Korea."  
Tak aku perdulikan Changmin yang sibuk mengoceh disebelahku, kembali kutatap pria itu, dan benar kata Changmin, dia menatapku.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

Kali ini pandangku benar-benar tertumpuh pada Changmin, memandang wajah evil itu lekat.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Kenapa? Kau takut di katakan Gay?..." dia menyeringai lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kulirik Junsu yang baru saja keluar dari dapur membawakan pesana JaeJoong dan mengantarnya ke meja JaeJoong

"…Ini Jepang, Hyung. Tokyo. di sini bebas… Gay, Yaoi dan apalah itu namanya, tak masalah disini, lagian kau pernah bilang kalau kau berada disini karena teman laki-lakimu, temanmu dimasa kecilmu yang sangat kau cintai, kau mencarinya bukan? Bukankah dia laki-laki, well, apa yang salah?"

Ya… aku memang pernah mengatakan tentang BooJae-ku pada Changmin dan Junsu, itu semua aku lakukan karena aku percaya pada mereka.

"Dia berbeda." Hardikku

"Apa bedanya, kau bilang dia laki-laki, JaeJoong juga laki-laki, kau bilang BooJae mu itu cantik, dia juga cantik, kaya dan hmmm yang jelas dia pemilik Universitas. Manfaatkan kesempatan ini Hyung, kapan lagi kau bisa mendapatkan mangsa sekaya JaeJoong, setidaknya manfaatkan saja dia, lalu…."

Jedah sejenak

"BUANG…"

Changmin tersenyum licik, kembali kupandang JaeJoong, dia terlihat menerawang menatap kaca transparan yang ada disampingnya.

"Bisa begitu?"

"Kenapa tidak bisa, dengan yang lain saja bisa, kenapa dengan dia tidak."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak akan bertindak sebelum dia yang bertindak."

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Malam itu Yunho berjalan santai sambil menggandeng seorang perempuan berbaju seksi, perempuan asli Jepang itu, terkadang sesekali mengecup pipi Yunho.

"Ne… baby, bye… bye… terima kasih untuk satu hari ini."

Yunho tersenyum kecut, lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah yang selama ini selalu berusaha di pendamnya kembali menyeruak.

"Nde."

Wanita berbaju seksi itu berjalan sendiri kearah mobil sport nya, lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho yang termenung di depan rumah kos yang ditempatinya bersama Changmin dan Junsu.

"Mian, Boo… aku melakukan ini hanya untuk uang, sungguh, aku tak pernah tulus menyukai mereka seperti aku menyukaimu."

Pria berwajah tampan itu menengadah menatap langit malam yang dihiasi bintang.

"Putri Cassiopeia, Putri Andromeda, jaga BooJae-ku di sana, aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Setitik air mata terlihat jatuh di pipi pria itu, dengan cepat diusapnya jejak airmata itu, dia tak mau Changmin melihatnya menangis, bisa seharian penuh Changmin akan mengolok-oloknya nanti.

Dengan langkah gontai, pria itu masuk kedalam kos-kosan sederhana itu, menyeret tubuhnya untuk cepat pergi kealam mimpi, mimpinya bertemu dengan kekasih kecilnya.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari tempat pria tampan itu berpijak, seorang pria cantik menatapnya dengan pandangan senduh, pria bermata bulat indah itu memandang penuh kasih ke pria berwajah tampan itu.

"Jung Yunho, bisakah kau menatapku sekali saja, aku menyukaimu, aku tak suka kau bersama gadis-gadis itu."

Bisiknya lirih…

.

.

.

Junsu dan Changmin berlari kencang di koridor kampus mengejar sosok angkuh yang berjalan santai kearah perpustakaan.

"Hyungggg….."

Jerit kedua pria itu bersamaan, menimbulkan beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak, berisik tahu."

Yunho memukuli kepala kedua pria itu dengan keras saat keduanya sudah berhenti tepat didepanya.

"Kau di panggil, Yumi Sensei."  
Changmin berucap sambil mengatur napasnya, Junsu mengangguk lalu berjinjit untuk membisikan sesuatu pada Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau gila, aku tak mau."

Yunho mundur beberapa langkah, Junsu dan Changmin langsung menghentikan pergerak Yunho dengan memegangi kedua lengannya.

"Tolonglah Hyung, kudengar hanya kita bertiga yang tak lulus di mata kuliahnya, dia hanya memintamu berkencan dengannya sehari ini saja."

"Ani, aku tak mau berkencan hanya untuk memperbaiki nilai, kau gila, aku bisa dibunuh suaminya nanti."

"Cuma berkencan, bukan tidur bareng kok."

Junsu menyengir lebar, Yunho berusaha melepas genggaman MinSu dari lengannya.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak, aku tak mau…"

"Hyung, tolong lah…"  
"Aiz… ok…ok, hanya berkencan, tak ada acara pegang-pegang, cium dan elus, apa lagi sampai begituan."

"Iya, Hyung tenang saja."

.

.

Dan disinilah Yunho, berjalan dengan tubuh yang ditarik kesana kemari oleh seorang wanita berumur 43 tahun yang masih terlihat cantik, wanita itu mengajak Yunho untuk menemaninya berbelanja, menyuruh Yunho membawakan barang belanjaanya.

"Cih… dia kira aku babunya."  
decit Yunho kesal, dia kesal pada MinSu yang mengorbankannya pada sensei mereka satu ini.

"Yunho-kun, kau mau beli apa?"

Ujar wanita itu lembut, Yunho tersenyum paksa.

"Tak usah Sensei, lebih baik kita langsung pulang."

"Yunho-kun jangan memanggilku sensei, panggil aku Yumi saja kalau diluar kampus."  
"Eh…? Ah~ ya, Sen… maksud saya Yumi."

Sensei bernama Yumi itu tersenyum genit, membuat Yunho ingin segera pulang dan menampar MinSu dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

.

Kembali Yunho berdiri di depan pintu kos-kosannya, otaknya serasa mendidih saat ini, ingin sekali dia bertemu dengan kedua manusia yang sudah membuatnya menjadi bahan colak-colek Yumi dan teman-teman arisannya. Oh~ dia tahu dia itu murahan, tapi tak semurah itu juga, dia tak suka dicolek-colek wanita yang umurnya hampir sama dengan umur ibunya. Dia seperti gigolo yang dipesan tante-tante girang.

"Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu…"

Dengan murkah, Yunho masuk kedalam kos-kosan yang mereka tempati bertiga, kos-kosan itu tak besar, hanya ada dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan dan ruang TV serta ruang mereka bertiga berkumpul, dan dapur dengan perkarangan yang tak luas sedikit pun.

"Hyung, sudah pulang."

"Cih~ kalian berdua tegahnya menyuruhku berkencan dengan tante-tante menyebalkan itu."

MinSu cekikikan, mereka bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya Yunho.

"Tenang Hyung, tadi Yumi Sensei menelponku, dan mengatakan kalau nilai kita sudah di rubah. Ah~ hyung, kami benar-benar berterima kasih padamu."

"Brengsek."  
Yunho berjalan kearah kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamar itu brutal.

"Dia marah?"

"Mungkin."

.

.

Changmin baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, saat dilihatnya BMW merah baru saja terpakir di depan kos-kosan kumuhnya. Seorang pria cantik keluar dari BMW itu, memberikan senyum lembutnya pada Changmin.

"JaeJoong Niisan?"

Pria cantik itu berjalan mendekat pada Changmin, lalu membungkuk sedikit memberi salam Khas orang Jepang.

"Changmin, apa benar Jung Yunho tinggal disini?"

"Be… benar, ada apa Niisan mencari Yunho Hyung?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."  
Changmin tertegu sejenak, sampai dia tersadar oleh triakan Junsu dari balik pintu.

"Changminnie, dimana kau letakan ponselku… Jae-san?"

Junsu dan Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kos-kosan itu memandang JaeJoong terkejut, JaeJoong tersenyum lembut, lalu berjalan kearah Yunho.

"Ohayou Junsu ah, Yunho ah." Sapa JaeJoong dengan menggunakan embel-embel 'ah' yang biasa dipakai di Korea, tempat aslinya.

"Ohayou JaeJoong san."  
balas Junsu, sedangkan Yunho hanya memandang JaeJoong datar.

"Yunho ah, aku ingin bicara padamu."

JaeJoong maju selangkah kearah Yunho, membuat jaraknya dan Yunho hanya sekitar satu langkah lagi. Yunho memandang mata bulat JaeJoong yang memandangnya balik. MinSu memandang kedua pria itu bingung.

"Mau bicara apa? Bicakan saja di sini."

Tatapan Yunho tak lepas sama sekali dari pria cantik itu.

"Aku ingin membeli semua waktumu, berapa yang harus ku bayar?. Jung Yunho..."

HoMinSu tersentak kaget mendengar petanyaan itu. apa lagi Yunho, dia memandang pria cantik itu sampai melotot.

"Kau serius?"

"Nde."

"Berikan semua yang kau punya untuk-ku, kalau kau bersedia, aku akan berkencan denganmu, kapanpun kau mau. Temui aku di café nanti siang kalau kau berubah pikiran."

Yunho berjalan menjauh dari JaeJoong, menyeret MinSu bersamanya, dan meninggalkan JaeJoong yang mematung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tak akan berubah pikiran, Jung Yunho. Karena aku sangat menyukaimu."

.

.

TBC

**#digebukin…**

**Hehehe… maaf ya, Milky baru bisa nerusin nih fic…, dan maaf juga kalu fic na gak muasin…**

**Balas repyu…**

**- ****adette**

**Wae? Apa prolog na salah? Klw iya, Mian… repyu lagi^^**

**-reader**

**Gak tau berapa Chap, tp yg jelas gak panjang-panjang, abis milky gak bisa buat fic yang chp na panjang", sudah apdet, walau gak kilat,… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Sora Hwang**

**Sudah lanjut, walau gak kilat… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Kakaichi**

**Gomawo^^ mian, soalnya buru-buru mublisnya, jadi gak sempat di edit…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-**** .921**

**Udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-jsie malas login**

**Hehehe… mian ne, Yunpa milky buat kyk gitu, …. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****LuCassiopeia**

**Iya, Yunpa memang jadi pacar bayaran di jepang, hohoho… sudah lanjut,.. repyu lagi^^**

**-****jiraniats**

**Hohoho… yunpa gak jadi gigolo, Cuma jadi pacar bayaran doang… repyu lagi^^**

**-Guest**

**Gomawo^^… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-ddangkkomiku**

**Gomawo^^ sudah updet… repyu lagi^^**

**-****nannaa**

**Akan milky usahain untuk nyelesaiin nih ff… asal teman" suka, repyu lagi^^**

**-****BlaueFEE**

**Iya, disini, Yunpa memang jadi pacar bayaran, sudah next chap… hohoho… repyu lagi^^**

**-nunol**

**Ah~ mian, lain kali aku akan lebih optimis. Hihihi… repyu lagi^^**

**-****gdtop**

**Itu karena takdirnya di ff ini. #ditabok Yunpa. .. repyu lagi^^**

**-****Choi Kyo Joon**

**Hehehe… mian~ sebenarnya mau buat nama Ayumi, tapi klihatannya buru" jd Cuma ke tulis ayu… aduh~ fatal banget kelihatannya… maaf ya… repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi2121**

**Ini chap lanjutannya, Mian, fb na masih diobrak-abrik ama adik milky…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Sudah updet, semoga chap ini, bisa ngejawab pertanyaan Aoi-shi… repyu lagi^^**

**-****irengiovanny**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-Geuchan**

**Yunpa gak gigolo, Cuma jadi pacar bayaran aja… sudah updet… repyu lagi^^**

**Repyu lagi ya^^**

**.**

**.**

**-Micky Milky-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: W n V - Kōkana ai -**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSuMin**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, 'Chating' dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Enjoy**

seorang pemuda cantik berdiri didepan pintu café yang terlihat nyaman dari luar, pria cantik itu mengepal tangannya kuat, lalu memantrai dirinya dengan ucapan 'Kau Bisa Kim JaeJoong'. pemuda cantik itu mengangguk lalu berjalan dengan mantap membuka pintu café itu.  
Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, dan Shim Changmin yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing menatap pintu café yang tiba-tiba dibuka, menampakkan sosok pria cantik memakai kaos V-neck berlengan panjang dengan warna merah hati, dan celana jeans abu-abu menatap mereka satu persatu. Jung Yunho yang sangat tahu dengan pria cantik itu menyeringai melihat kedatangan pria yang ditunggunya dari tadi itu.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya, kenapa? Mau membatalkan perjanjian?"

Pria cantik itu menunduk, melihat itu Junsu yang berada di samping Yunho berjalan kearah pria itu, lalu berhenti tepat didepan pria cantik yang sedang menunduk itu, yang hanya menampakan rambut hitam yang terlihat sangat halus.

"Jae-san, ano… kau tak apa?"

Pria bernama JaeJoong itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya menatap ketiga pria itu.

"Aku tak akan berhenti, apa yang kau inginkan untuk bayaran pertamamu, Jung Yunho."

Ucap JaeJoong, Yunho sempat terkejut dengan ucapan itu, lalu pemuda bermata kecil itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku ingin itu."

Yunho menunjuk kearah sebuah mobil BMW merah yang terpakir di depan café, membuat semuanya menatap apa yang inginkan Yunho itu, JaeJoong memandang Yunho tak percaya.

"Kau gila, biasanya juga tak semahal itu, kenapa harus mobilku?"

Dengan gerakan pelan Yunho kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya menglap meja tamu yang baru saja di tinggal , Junsu bersyukur karena café mereka saat ini sangat sepi, kalau sampai ramai, oh~ pasti pembicaraan Yunho dan JaeJoong bisa jadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung.

"Tak mau? Ya sudah."  
Changmin yang mendengar hal itu menyeringai dalam hati, wow~ dia tak menyangka Yunho sematre itu, dan… semua yang dikatakannya kemarin benar-benar ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Yunho.

"Yun… ah~ ba… baiklah."ujar JaeJoong pasrah "Tapi pulang nanti antarkan aku kerumah ya?"

Yunho menimang sebentar permintaan JaeJoong, lalu mengangguk.

"Ye, tapi hari ini aku tak bisa pergi, aku ada tugas menjaga Café, kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut. Tapi kalau tidak, bawalah mobilmu pulang, perjanjian akan di mulai besok saja."

Dengan pandangan sedih JaeJoong yang berada di belakang Yunho menatap punggung pemuda bernama Yunho itu dari belakang. Sebenarnya Yunho serius ingin berkancan denganya atau tidak, kenapa Yunho memperlakukannya seperti ini, padahal dengan wanita-wanita yang membayar Yunho dengan bayaran biasa Yunho akan mati-matin membolos untuk bekerja, tapi kenapa dengannya tidak.

"Jae-san, lebih baik kembali besok saja."

"Tidak, Junsu-san, aku akan disini."

.

.

Tatap Junsu mengarah kepada JaeJoong yang sibuk dengan sapunya, kenapa JaeJoong jadi ikut-ikutan bekerja di café, kalau saja ayah JaeJoong tahu anaknya diperlakukan seperti ini, bisa-bisa café ini akan dituntut olehnya.

"Hoi… hoi Jae-san, Pulanglah, sudah sangat malam."

Junsu menepuk pundak JaeJoong pelan, membuat JaeJoong yang sibuk dengan sapunya itu menoleh menatap pria imut itu.

"Aku akan tunggu Yunho."

"Kalau butuh tumpangan, aku bisa mencarikanmu taksi. Jae-san."

"Arigatou, Hontoni arigatou, tapi aku akan tetap menunggu Yunho, dia sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama nanti."

Junsu menghela napas berat. Ternyata pria cantik ini keras kepala juga.

"Ok… ayo pulang, kau jadi pulang bersamaku?"

Yunho yang baru saja selesai bekerja langsung menghampiri JaeJoong dan Junsu yang terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap. Mendengar tawaran Yunho JaeJoong mengangguk senang, setelah berpamitan dengan Junsu dan Changmin, JaeJoong langsung berlari menghampiri Yunho yang menunggunya di samping mobil milik JaeJoong, ah~ maksudnya milik Yunho sekarang.

.

.

Yunho berhenti di samping toko swalayan, ditatapnya JaeJoong yang terlelab di sampingnya. Dengan lembut pemuda tampan itu menggoyangkan bahu JaeJoong, membuat pria cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jae-san, dimana rumahmu?"

JaeJoong memandang Yunho sejenak, lalu melihat kesekeliling, dia mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Ano… dua kilo lagi dari sini, nanti ditikungan terakhir beloklah kekanan, rumahku yang bercat abu-abu."

Yunho mengangguk, kembali dihidupkannya mesin mobil itu, dan membawa mobil itu kembali menembus ramainya kota Tokyo yang tak pernah sepi.

.

JaeJoong membungkuk sopan pada Yunho, setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, pria cantik itu masuk kedalam rumah yang mega itu dengan wajah letih. Mr Kim yang asik dengan TV nya menatap anak sematawayangnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Dari mana?"

"Baru pulang dari rumah teman, Otousan."

"Appa, JaeJoong-ah, sudah aku katakan untuk memanggilku appa, kau lupa?"

"Ah~ ne, Appa."

Mr. Kim berjalan kearah luar, celingak-celinguk memandangi perkarangan rumahnya yang sangat besar itu.

"Kemana mobilmu?"

JaeJoong terdiam, wajahnya memucat, dia tak mau berkata Jujur kalau mobilnya baru saja digunakan untuk membayar Yunho agar mau berkencan denganya hari ini. Dia tak mau Yunho kena marah dengan ayahnya.

"A… aku jadikan taruhan, Appa."

DUK…

DUK…

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipi pemuda cantik itu telak, JaeJoong memegangi pipinya, rasa panas dan sakit mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu taruhan."

JaeJoong menunduk dalam, dia tak berani sedikitpun memandang wajah Mr. Kim, seorang wanita paruh baya yang mendengar keributan itu langsung memandangi ayah dan anak itu bergantian.

"Ada apa ini? Aigoo, wajahmu kenapa, JaeJoong-ah?"

"Aku menamparnya."

Perempuan itu memandangi Mr. Kim tak percaya. Ditatapnya wajah pria cantik itu.

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa? Kanapa kau menamparnya?"

"Anakmu ini… sudah berani taruhan, dan dia mempertaruhkan mobilnya, sayang."

"Mwo? Benarkah itu, JaeJoong-ah?"

"N… ne, Umma."

Mrs. Kim sangat terkejut mendengarnya, dia tak menyangka anak semata wayangnya yang dia kenal sangat baik dan penurut itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Wae?"

"Mian, Umma."

JaeJoong kembali menunduk, sedikitpun tak berani melihat wajah perempuan yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Pergilah tidur, besok kita bicarakan lagi."

JaeJoong menuruti perintah Mrs. Kim, dengan langkah lunglai, pria cantik itu naik kelantai dua, dan masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

YooChun berdiri di depan mobil Audi-nya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dan mulut yang tak berhenti menguap. Ini semua karena tadi pagi-pagi sekali JaeJoong a.k.a sepupu tercintanya itu menelponya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemput lelaki cantik itu pagi ini, YooChun sempat curiga, kenapa JaeJoong yang selalu pergi sendiri itu, tiba-tiba minta dijemput, dan kecurigaannya terjawab, setelah pria cantik itu menjelaskan perihal tentang mobilnya, dan appa a.k.a paman a.k.a kakak dari ibunya itu mengatakan tidak akan memberikan JaeJoong mobil lagi, kalau mobil yang selama ini dipakai JaeJoong tidak kembali.

"YooChun ah, Mian aku terlambat, dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

YooChun tak menggubris, dengan malas dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan JaeJoong yang mengikutinya untuk duduk di samping YooChun.

"Hyung, pipimu kenapa?"

JaeJoong memegangi pipinya, ternyata bekas tamparan ayahnya semalam masih membekas, semalam JaeJoong tahu kalau ayahnya menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan bekasnya masih terlihat sampai pagi ini.

"Tak apa."

"Tapi itu… ais kau di apakan, Ajhunsi?"

"Hanya ditampar."

Jawab JaeJoong enteng, dan mendapatkan respon terbalik dari YooChun

"Hanya di tampar? Ajhunsi jarang sekali menamparmu, Hyung. Kau juga sih, kenapa malah memberikan mobilmu pada pria bayaran itu. kemarin mobil, nanti apa lagi yang dia minta? Rumah-mu?"

"YooChun ah, sudahlah, ayo jalan, nanti kita terlambat, dan ingat, Yunho bukan Pria bayaran."

"Kau sudah buta gara-gara pria itu, Hyung. Terserah kau saja."

YooChun menghidupkan mobilnya dan meninggalakn halaman rumah besar itu dengan hati dongkol.

.

.

Pandangan Junsu tak pernah lepas dari pria cantik yang sibuk dengan buku didepanya, matanya bukan menatap pria itu, tapi sesuatu dipipi pria itu, sebuah lebab yang terlihat jelas di sana, dia tahu darimana pria itu mendapatkannya.

"JaeJoong-san."

JaeJoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku didepannya, dilihatnya Junsu yang menyeret bangku dan duduk di hadapannya

"Kenapa wajahmu? Apa kau kena pukul ayahmu karena mobil itu?"

"Tidak, ini hanya terjatuh."

"Jangan bercanda, aku tahu Yunho sudah sangat kelewatan, dia benar-benar memanfaatkanmu, lebih baik jangan diteruskan."

Junsu tahu dia teman Yunho, tapi melihat JaeJoong yang terlalu di permainkan Yunho seperti ini membuatnya tak suka dengan perbuatan Yunho itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai Yunho, Junsu-ah, jadi aku tak akan berhenti, walau aku harus menyerahkan diriku, aku juga tak akan keberatan."

"Tapi, Jae-san…"

"Jangan panggil aku Jae-san, panggil aku JaeJoong ah, saja kudengar kau juga orang Korea, dan marga keluarga kita sama."

"Ne, Jae-sa… eh… Jaejoong ah."

JaeJoong menepuk-nepuk bahu Junsu lembut, lalu tersenyum dengan pemuda imut itu. lama Junsu dan JaeJoong berbagi cerita, sebenarnya mereka berdua tak seakrab ini sebelumnya, JaeJoong tipe pria yang pendiam, jadi jarang sekali dia bergaul dengan orang lain kecuali YooChun, dan Junsu baru menyadari kalau JaeJoong ternyata cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman dekat.

"Hyung, pria brengsek itu memanggilmu di luar."

Junsu dan JaeJoong memandang YooChun yang melipat tangannya didepan dada, dengan Mulut yang asik mengomel sendiri.

"Pria brengsek?"

Junsu mengulang perkataan YooChun dengan sedikit bertanya, dia tak mengerti dengan perkataan 'Pria Brengsek ' itu diperuntukan untuk siap.

"Nde, Jung Yunho, pria brengseng temanmu itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, YooChun berlalu, meninggalkan JaeJoong yang langsung berdiri menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat di depan pintu dan Junsu yang mengeram kesal karena YooChun mengatai temannya. Dari awal pria imut itu membenci YooChun, karena YooChun terkenal dengan kesombongannya, berbeda dari JaeJoong.

"Yunho ah, nande? Tumben kekelasku?"

"Nanti ada waktu, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku mau."

JaeJoong berlonjak girang, dia seperti seorang gadis yang diajak berkencan dengan pacarnya, entah kenapa, melihat ekspresi JaeJoong seperti itu membuat senyum merekah di bibir pria tampan itu, mata kecilnya menangkap warna aneh di pipi JaeJoong, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ok, nanti kita ke kosan-ku, aku ingin ambil Mobil dulu."

"Loh? Kenapa tidak dipakai?"

"Kau gila, bisa-bisa seluruh mahasiswa di sini curiga aku mencuri atau menjadi simpanan tante-tante kaya karena melihatku membawa mobil mewah itu."

Ah… benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yunho, selama ini semua penghuni kampus itu tahunya Jung Yunho adalah orang yang tak kaya, bisa kuliah di Universitas ini saja karena beasiswa, untung otaknya encer, kalau tidak mana mampu Yunho masuk ke Universitas ini.

"Gomenasai Yunho, nanti aku akan ikut denganmu."

.

.

JaeJoong merasa hidupnya benar-benar menyenangkan hari ini. Dia tak menyangka akhirnya bisa pergi berdua dengan Yunho, walau sekarang dia harus capek-capek berjalan ke kos-kosan Yunho yang jaraknya satu kilo dari kampus mereka tapi berjalan bersama Yunho dia merasa tak lelah sedikitpun.

"JaeJoong-san, tak apa kau ikut berjalan seperti ini?"

"Kamaimasen, asal bersama Yunho, aku sanggup."

JaeJoong tersenyum memandang pria yang berjalan di sampinganya. Melihat wajah Yunho dari jarak sedekat ini membuat wajah JaeJoong bersemu.

"Sebegituhkan kau menyukaiku?"

"Ne, aku sangat menyukai, Yunho ah."

Yunho berhenti berjalan, membuat JaeJoong menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan menyukaiku, karena kau akan sakit hati nantinya."

JaeJoong tersenyum kecut, dia sudah menyadari sejak awal kalau Yunho pasti akan berkata seperti itu.

"Nande, Yunho ah?"

"Karena aku tak bisa menyukaimu?"

"Kau takut dibilang Gay?"

Yunho terdiam, JaeJoong melirik sekilas kalau Yunho terlihat sambil mengepal tangannya kuat.

"Aku juga tak akan menyukai seorang wanita saat ini, karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang sajak lama. Jadi, jangan pernah menyukaiku."

.

.

Setelah percakapan itu, JaeJoong terlihat lebih pendiam, bahkan saat berada satu mobil bersama Yunho pun dia tetap tak berniat untuk berbicara, JaeJoong lebih memilih menatap Jalan yang mereka lewati, ketimbang melihat wajah Yunho yang membuatnya sakit hati.

"Kita mau kemana, JaeJoong-san?"

"Kemana saja, aku ingin sendiri."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, mobil itu melaju kencang membela kota Tokyo membawa mereka berdua ke tama kota yang sangat ramai saat ini.

JaeJoong mencoba untuk bersabar, padahal tadi dia menyuruh Yunho membawanya ketempat dimana dia bisa menyendiri, tetapi pria berperawakan tampan itu malah membawanya ketempat ramai.

"Mau turun?"

"Duluan saja."

JaeJoong kembali merapatkan pantatnya pada Jok mobil

"Aku sudah membawamu kesini, ayo kita turun."

"Aku tak berminat."

JaeJoong membuang mukanya saat Yunho berusaha mengambil perhatiannya. Yunho berjalan kesisi lain mobil, membuka pintu dari sisi dimana JaeJoong duduk, lalu menggenggam pergelangan JaeJoong erat. Lalu menyeret JaeJoong dengan pasrah.

"Kau banyak pikiran? Atau memikirkan perkataanku tadi?"

"Lepas, Yun… aku mau pulang saja."

"Tidak bisa, kita sudah sampai sini, aku sudah rela melepas semua tawaran berkencan hari ini hanya untuk pergi bersamamu."

Hening….

JaeJoong benar-benar terkejut, dia merasa sangat diperhatikan Yunho saat ini, oh God, kalau memang Yunho tak pernah sedikitpun menyukainya, tolong jangan biarkan Yunho memberikanya harapan terlalu besar saat ini.

"Ye, aku akan ikut."

JaeJoong akhirnya menuruti ajakan Yunho, mereka berdua terlihat berjalan bersama, terkadang JaeJoong melihat Yunho tersenyum memandangi anak-anak perempuan yang asik bermain bersama.

"Yun, aku capek, ayo istirahat."

Yunho mengangguk, mereka beristirahat di sebuah gundukan yang sedikit teduh karena terhalang oleh pohon kelapa.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali."

Yunho berdiri, lalu tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan JaeJoong, pria cantik itu tak ambil pusing, dia menengadah menutup matanya menikmati helaian angin yang membelai wajahnya halus. Selang beberapa menit, JaeJoong merasa kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, dengan malas pria itu membuka matanya dan mendapatkan se cup es cream terpampang di depannya.

"Untukmu."

JaeJoong melihat ke samping menemukan Yunho dengan wajah datarnya sedang asik menyedot sekaleng coca cola dengan es cream rasa vanilla di tangan kirinya.

"Arigato, Yunho."

Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka, membuat salah satu dari mereka enggan bicara, sesekali JaeJoong mencuri pandang kearah Yunho.

"Kenapa memandangiku?"

JaeJoong tersentak kaget, buru-buru dialihkananya wajahnya kearah lain.

"Tidak ada, hanya suka."

Jawab JaeJoong yang hmmm~ mungkin terdengar sangat jujur dari dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Dari tadi aku melihat mu."

"He?"

Wajah JaeJoong kembali memandang Yunho, mata mereka bertemu, Yunho tertawa sinis, sebenarnya bukan sinis, karena itu tawa yang jujur, dasar Yunho nya saja yang terlihat tak berniat mengangkat bibirnya, sehingga hanya sebelah bibirnya saja yang terangkat makanya terlihat sinis (belibet amat bahasanya).

"Bukan kau, tapi pipimu. Kenapa dengan pipimu?"

JaeJoong terdiam, kembali dia menunduk dan menatap rerumputan di bawah sana.

"Tidak kenapa-napa."  
"Jangan berbohong, kau tak berbakat untuk berbohong."

Yunho menatap JaeJoong tajam, entah kenapa dia merasa JaeJoong menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, rahasia itu menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak berbohong."

"Pasti karena mobil itu."

JaeJoong meremas tanganya kuat, dia seperti tersudutkan sekarang.

"Tidak, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Ayo kita obati lukamu itu."

Dengan tidak berperasaan Yunho menyeret JaeJoong kembali kemobil mereka, lalu membawa mobil itu menuju kos-kosannya.

.

.

BMW merah itu berhenti tepat di depan kos-kosan kumuh di tengah kota, dengan santai Yunho berjalan masuk kedalam diikuti JaeJoong yang mengekor dari belakang. JaeJoong memandangi seluruh isi kos-kosan itu, walau diluar terlihat sangat kumuh, tapi didalam Kos-kosan ini terlihat nyaman dan bersih sekali.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama Junsu dan Changmin? Mana mungkin aku bisa membayar uang sewa sendiri."

"Jadi kalian membayarnya dengan patungan? Ngomong-ngomong Kemana mereka?"

Yunho tak menggubris perkataan JaeJoong, dia berjalan kearah dapur lalu membawa sebaskom air dingin dan sebuah salep penghilang luka memar. Yunho meletakan air dan salep itu di atas meja, lalu dia duduk di sofa dengan nyaman

"Kemarilah, aku obati lukamu."  
JaeJoong mendekat, lalu duduk di samping Yunho, mereka berdua saling berhadapan, dengan hati-hati Yunho mengkompres memar di pipi JaeJoong, lalu memasangkan salep ke pipi pemuda cantik itu.

"Selesai."

"Arigatou, Yunho."

JaeJoong tersenyum lembut, dan dibalas senyuman yang sama dari Yunho.

"Ye."

JaeJoong terlihat grusak-grusuk mengobrak abrik tasnya mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Dia menemukan ponsel keluaran terbarunya lalu menyodorkannya di hadapan Yunho.

"Gomen ne, Yunho, aku Cuma punya ini untuk membayarmu dan kebaikanmu hari ini, tak apa kan?"  
Yunho memandangi ponsel itu, lalu mengamit ponsel itu dan meletakkanya kembali kedalam tas JaeJoong.

"Hari ini aku tak perlu di bayar, kurasa bayaranmu kemarin sudah sangat besar, jadi untuk hari ini gratis."  
JaeJoong tersenyum senang mendengarnya, reflek, tangan Yunho terangkat membelai pipi mulus JaeJoong lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pemuda cantik itu, JaeJoong gugup setengah mati, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan atau lebih tepatnya dia memang tak mau melawan, wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat menempelkan bibirnya di bibir cherry JaeJoong, hanya sebuah kecupan, tapi penuh kelembutan. Yunho merasa perutnya melilit seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang terbang, detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"**Aku sayang, BooJae. Ini untuk mu?"**

"**Aku juga, Yunnie-ah. Tapi ini apa?"**

"**Putri Cassiopeia, putri Andromeda…"**

"**Heh?"**

"**Kata Umma, mereka putri tercantik di Ethiopia. Sama seperti BooJae, cantik…^^"**

"**Gomawo…"**

"**Bejanjilah untuk pulang lagi, Boo. Dan bawa kalung itu bersama BooJae terus, Ya…"**

"**Ne…"**

**.**

"**Dia berbeda."**

"**Apa bedanya, kau bilang dia laki-laki, JaeJoong juga laki-laki, kau bilang BooJae mu itu cantik, dia juga cantik, kaya dan hmmm yang jelas dia pemilik Universitas. Manfaatkan kesempatan ini Hyung, kapan lagi kau bisa mendapatkan mangsa sekaya JaeJoong, setidaknya manfaatkan saja dia…"**

.

"Hah…."  
Yunho mendorong JaeJoong menjauh dari tubuhnya, pemuda tampan itu berdiri lalu berbalik badan memunggungi JaeJoong. JaeJoong merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Yunho tadi.

"Yun…"  
"Aku antar kau pulang."  
.

.

Setelah mengantar JaeJoong pulang, Yunho malah berbelok arah lalu pergi ke laut, dia berjalan menelusuri pasir, lalu duduk di tempat yang teduh. Pemuda tampan itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, seluruh memori di masa lalunya kembali terekam saat dia merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di hatinya saat dia bersama JaeJoong tadi. Memori tentang Cinta masa kecilnya…

"Boo…"

Yunho memandang lurus kearah laut lepas. Dia tidak tahu haru bagaimana, jika Yunho boleh jujur, dia merasa sesuatu berbeda saat bersama JaeJoong, sesuatu yang hangat yang selalu mengusup di hatinya saat bersama pemuda itu, sejak awal mereka bertemu, sejak JaeJoong menyatakan akan membayarnya dengan apapun asal Yunho mau berkencan dengannya, sesuatu yang tak didapatkannya dari wanita yang dikencaninya selama ini, sesuatu yang sama saat bersama BooJae-nya.

"Kami-sama, bisa kah kau hukum aku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana?"

Desahnya lirih…

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah lebar mengejar seorang pemuda cantik dan seorang pemuda tampan yang berjarak beberapa langkah lagi darinya.

HUP…

"JaeJoong-san."

"Yunho?"  
Pemuda bermata sendu bernama JaeJoong itu terkejut saat melihat seorang pria yang tiba-tiba mencekal bahunya.

"Pulang bersamaku, kau mau kan?" entah angin apa yang membuat Yunho melontarkan ajakan itu, tapi yang jelas Yunho hanya menjalankan semua karena keinginan hatinya dan pikirannya.

"Tidak bisa, JaeJoong Hyung pulang bersamaku."

Park YooChun, pria tampan yang dari tadi berdiri di samping JaeJoong segera mengamit lengan JaeJoong dan menariknya.

"Aku ada urusan denganya."

"Urusannya urusanku juga, aku sepupunya, kau mau apa?"  
YooChun mulai menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya, membuat mereka bertiga menjadi bahan tontonan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau menantangku, ye?"

"Kau?"  
"Yak… kalian, jangan bertengkar, YooChun ah, hari ini aku pergi bersama Yunho, pulanglah dulu."

"Ani, kalau Ajunshi bertanya tentangmu, aku tak ada alasan untuk berbohong."

YooChun melepaskan gengaman tanganya, lalu melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

"Kalau begitu jangan berbohong, lagi pula dia mengantarku pulang. Dan hari ini appa tidak aka nada di rumah."

YooChun terdiam, dia membuang mukanya kearah lain, lalu menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali, dan berlalu dari hadapan YunJae.

DUK… DUK… DUK.. PLAK… BRAK… BURUUUMMM.

JaeJoong mengurut dada melihat kelakuan YooChun yang seperti anak kecil itu, dengan mata sayupnya ditatapnya Yunho yang menatap sedan hitam milik YooChun.

"Ayo pulang."

"Hn."

.

.

TBC  
**A.N+BALAS REPYU**

**Sekali lagi milky minta maaf karena lama updet. Itu karena akhir-akhir ini banya tugas kul N ujian Mid. Mohon dimengerti #curcol. Ok balas repyu^^**

**-desi2121**

**Yunpa lom tau kalau Jaema teman masa kecilnya, kalau YooSu, gak tau cz belum kepikiran buat masukin pair YooSu di ff ini. Tp klw milky rada eror semua bisa terjadi. Hohoho, repyu lagi^^**

**-oko yunjae**

**Yups, di chap ini sudah di jelaskan, kalau yg yunpa tau nama Jaema itu BooJae, bukan kim jaejoong. repyu lagi^^**

**-rani**

**Di ff ini, Yunpa memang gak tau sama sekali tentang Jaema, walau mukanya pasti mirip, tapi pasti ada perbedaan saat dewasa.#bahasanya belibet. Repyu lagi^^**

**-nannaa**

**Jaema gak tau kalau Yunpa itu teman masa kecilnya, mereka sama-sama gak tau. Repyu lagi^^**

**Sudah lanjut walau gak kilat. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Guest**

**Semoga pertanyaanya terjawab di chp ini, repyu lagi^^**

**-Haiiro-Sora**

**Semoga chp ini lebih panjang dari chp kemaren #ngarep… gomawo, repyu lagi^^**

**-adette**

**Mian, kalau bahasanya gak banget, gomawo. Sudah updet. repyu lagi^^**

**-Qhia503**

**Sad? Hehehe…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-puzZy cat**

**Gomawo… repyu lagi^^**

**-Sora Hwang**

**Mian, kalau ff ini kembali lama updet.#kabur. Repyu lagi^^**

**-LuCassiopeia**

**Belum, mereka sama-sama gak tahu. Iya, Jaema cinta banget ama Yunpa, lihat aja nanti. Repyu lagi^^**

**-karinaps**

**Sudah updet walau gak cepat… repyu lagi^^**

**-cheyzee**

**Sudah updet… repyu lagi^^**

**-Moceng**

**Salam kenal juga^^, gomawo… repyu lagi^^**

**-geuchan**

**Kita lihat gimana perasaan Yunpa. Sudap updet walau gak cepat, repyu lagi^^**

**-BlaueFEE**

**Mian…^^, memang di sini milky berusaha buat sifat mereka terlihat lebih dewasa, kecuali Chunnie. Yups… jaema memang jatuh cinta sama appa. Repyu lagi^^**

**-irengiovanny**

**Hahaha… sudah lanjut. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Mereka berdua sama-sama gak tahu. Sudah updet walau gak cepat. Repyu lagi^^**

**-kyu501lover**

**Sesekali Yunpa dibuat menderita gak apa" kan…?#ditabok Yunpa…. Changmin bukan jahat, Cuma kejam aja.#lah… semoga pertanyaanya terjawab di chp ini. Repyu lagi^^**

**-riana**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**Makasih yang sudah repyu, repyu lagi^^**

**-Micky Milky-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: W n V - Kōkana ai -**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: DBSK(YunJaeYooSuMin) milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSuMin**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, 'Chating' dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Enjoy**

.

Yunho dan JaeJoong turun dari taksi yang mereka tumpangi, sebenarnya tadi Yunho hendak membawa BMW merah JaeJoong, hanya saja JaeJoong melarang Yunho, dia takut para pelayannya akan mengadu pada ayahnya dan ayahnya akan tahu kalau mobil itu sekarang sedang bersama Yunho.

"Rumahmu besar juga."  
"Rumah orang tua ku."  
JaeJoong membuka pintu utama rumah besar itu, membuat beberapa pelayan yang sedang terlihat membersikan perabotan rumah menunduk hormat pada Yunho dan JaeJoong.

"Mereka pekerjamu?"  
"Ye, Nande?"  
"Hanya bertanya."

Sosok perempuan tua tergopong-gopong berjalan kearah YunJae lalu menunduk hormat saat berada tepat di depan YunJae, berbeda dari JaeJoong, Yunho membalas perlakuan wanita tua itu dengan hal yang sama.

"Tuan muda, sudah pulang? Tuan besar baru saja pergi ke Korea 2 jam yang lalu, untuk melihat kakek, dia bilang tidak bisa menunggu tuan muda."  
"Ne, aku sudah ditelponnya tadi. Ah~ bibi Jung, tolong buatkan makanan kecil dan minuman untuk temanku."

"Baik tuan muda."

Perempuan tua itu berlalu, membuat Yunho menatap pelayan tua itu. Yunho mengikuti langkah JaeJoong menuju lantai dua.

"Pelayanmu Orang Korea?"

"Ne, bukankah kau juga orang Korea?"

"Kau tahu banyak tentangku?"

"Jung Yunho, lahir di Korea Selatan, tanggal 6 Februari 19xx, ayahmu bekerja serabutan, ibumu bekerja sebagai buruh di sebuah pabrik daging di Korea, menjadi pria bayaran semenjak umurmu 15 tahun. Benar?"

Yunho tersenyum sinis "Kau seperti penguntit."

"Hahaha… aku tahu semua tentangmu, sebenarnya tak semua, hanya beberapa saja, aku juga orang Korea kau pasti tahu?"

"Ne, Changmin yang memberitahuku."

"Aku tersanjung."

JaeJoong tersenyum memandang Yunho, sungguh, senyum itu membuat debar di jantung Yunho menggila.

"Masuklah."

JaeJoong membuka sebuah pintu berukuran besar, mendapatkan pemandangan sebuah kamar tidur rapi dengan barang-barang elektronik yang lengkap tertata di dalamnya.

"Wow… kau keren."

JaeJoong tersenyum senang, baru kali ini dia melihat Yunho memuji seseorang.

"Gomawo."

Yunho memandang JaeJoong sebentar, mendengar JaeJoong mengucapkan trimakasih dalam bahasa Korea

"Kau kan orang Korea."

Ujar JaeJoong begitu tahu arti tatap Yunho ."Ah~ aku mandi dulu. Tunggulah sebentar, jangan pulang dulu ne, kita makan cemilan buatan bibi Jung, kau harus percaya, masakannya sangat enak."

Yunho mengangguk, dengan langkah santai JaeJoong berjalan menujuh lemari pakaian, mengambil kaus singlet dan celana trening berbahan parasut, membawanya kekamar mandi untuk baju gantinya nanti. Yunho berjalan menelusuri ruangan besar itu, ah… kamar tidur JaeJoong saja sebesar Kos-kosan kumuhnya, apa lagi rumahnya, JaeJoong benar-benar orang kaya.

Jemarinya menyisiri lembaran buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak dekat meja computer, dilihatnya satu persatu judul buku itu, tak ada yang menarik, mata musangnya bergerak liar, dia benar-benar bosan saat ini.

TOK… TOK…

Yunho berjalan membuka pintu, melihat perempuan tua yang ditemuinya tadi sedang membawa nampan berisi 2 jus jeruk dan cemilan kue kering.

"Tuan, ini pesanan Tuan JaeJoong."

"Gomawo, Ahjumma."

Yunho mengambil nampan dari tangan perempuan itu, perempuan itu menatap Yunho intens.

"Tuan berasal dari Korea?"

"Ne, aku asli dari Korea, wae?"

"Aniya, baru kali ini saya melihat tuan JaeJoong membawa teman Korea-nya kerumah, biasanya teman-teman tuan muda berasal dari Jepang, paling hanya tuan muda YooChun orang Korea yang sering kemari."

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, tak tahu harus berkata apa pada wanita tua itu.

"Di kampus kami, bukan hanya aku, JaeJoong, dan pria egois itu (Park YooChun #ditabok om jidat) yang orang Korea, masih banyak lagi teman-teman kami yang orang Korea, mungkin JaeJoong tak begitu dekat dengan mereka."

"Ah… begitu, baiklah, saya permisi tuan."

Perempuan tua itu berpamitan pada Yunho untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya di lantai satu. Setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman itu ke atas meja, Yunho berjalan kearah ranjang, mata musangnya menemukan sebuah buku berjudul '**Ethiopia****'** pemuda tampan itu terlihat tertarik dengan buku itu, setelah duduk ditepi ranjang, pemuda tampan itu membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang tak terlalu tebal itu. sampai matanya menemukan tulisan yang menurutnya lumayan menarik.

**Andromeda adalah salah satu rasi bintang yang terletak di belahan langit utara. Rasi bintang ini berbentuk seperti huruf V dan bisa dilihat paling jelas di musim gugur bila kita tinggal di belahan bumi utara. Rasi ini terletak di dekat kutub utara, sehingga hanya beberapa tempat di belahan langit selatan yang bisa melihat rasi ini dengan cukup jelas. **

**Salah satu mitos terkenal yang menjelaskan tentang rasi ini adalah mitologi Yunani. Mitologi ini menjelaskan bahwa ibu Andromeda, Ratu Cassiopea mengatakan bahwa dia lebih cantik dari bidadari laut. Bidadari laut pun tidak terima dan komplain kepada **_**God of Sea**_**, Poseidon. Poseidon pun mengirim monster untuk menghancurkan negara Ratu Cassiopea. Untuk menyelamatkan negara mereka, ratu Cassiopeia dan suaminya, Raja Cepheus, harus mengorbankan anaknya****  
****Mengerti permintaan tersebut, Andromeda pun dirantai di sebuah karang yang terjal. Ketika monster tersebut (bernama Cetus) hampir menggigit Andromeda, Perseus menyelamatkannya lalu ****membebaskan Andromeda, dan menikahinya. Pernikahan ini membuat marah ****Phineus****, yang kepadanya Andromeda telah berjanji untuk menikah. Pada saat pernikahan, terjadi perselihan di antara kedua rival, dan Phineus diubah menjadi batu oleh pandangan kepala Gorgon**** Itulah mitos orang Yunani tentang rasi bintang ini. Hal ini didasarkan pada letak Andromeda yang berdekatan dengan rasi Perseus, Cepheus, Cassiopeia, dan Catus.****  
****Bintang yang paling terang dari rasi ini adalah Alpha and (Alpheratz atau Sirrah), sebuah bintang ganda yang mempunyai magnitudo 2,06.**

CKLEK…

Yunho, menutup buku itu dengan terburu-buru, membuat JaeJoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menatapnya, pria cantik itu menemukan buku kesukaannya berada di gengaman Yunho.

"Tertarik?"  
Yunho terdiam, pria cantik itu melangkah mendekati Yunho lalu duduk di samping pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau tau tentang Putri Cassiopeia dan Putri Andromeda?"

Yunho kembali terdiam, mata musang itu menatap JaeJoong lekat.

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, kalau mereka berdua adalah putri tercantik di Ethiopia, dan aku percaya itu."

Yunho tak bergeming, wajahnya tetap datar memandang JaeJoong yang terlihat menerawang mengorek beberapa ingatan masa lalu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat kami sama-sama masih berumur 5 tahun, dia teman terbaikku…"

Mata Yunho bergerak mengikuti gerakan abstrak yang dilakukan JaeJoong.

"Dia selalu menjagaku, dan aku selalu ingin bersamanya… dia sungguh baik, dia juga yang mengenalkan aku dengan mereka, putri Cassiopeia dan Andromeda."

Yunho tetap tak bergemi."Katanya aku secantik mereka. Apa aku terlihat cantik seperti mereka? Huh~ padahal aku kan pria."

Pria cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, JaeJoong berdiri lalu berjalan kearah meja belajar mengambil sesuatu di laci, sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Kami berpisah tak lama kami bertemu. Kira-kira Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? Apa dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan setampan kau, Yunho? Hahaha… kalau benar, aku akan berpaling darimu."

JaeJoong kembali berjalan kearah Yunho, lalu duduk tepat di samping pria itu, pria cantik itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Yunho.

"Dia memberikanku ini saat kami berpisah…."

JaeJoong membuka kotak itu memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berliontin W dan V yang menyatuh, Jantung Yunho seolah berhenti, wajahnya memucat, napasnya tercekak di tenggorokan, dia tahu kalung itu, dia tahu bandul itu, dan dia tahu arti dari bandul itu.

"Putri Cassiopeia, Putri Andromeda…" desis Yunho

"Heh? Kau tahu, Yunho ah? Kau benar, ini Cassiopeia…" JaeJoong menunjuk leontin bergambar huruf W, lalu jemari lentiknya menunjuk bandul berbentuk huruf V "… dan ini Andromeda. Oh ya, namanya Yunnie, ne, Yunnie… tapi aku tak tahu nama aslinya, aku merindukannya, Yunho ah, sangat merindukannya."

Oh… Tuhan, Yunho merasa dunianya serasa akan runtuh, ditatapnya pemuda cantik yang memandangnya dengan polos, mata itu, wajah itu, hidung itu, tubuh itu, dan pria itu… ya, dia pria yang selama ini Yunho Cari, BooJae nya… Kim JaeJoong adalah BooJae-nya, cinta masa kecilnya. Kenapa… kenapa harus bertemu sekarang, kenapa harus Kim JaeJoong, Yunho tak pernah berharap kalau BooJae kecilnya adalah salah satu mangsanya, dia tak mau BooJae-nya tahu kalau dia adalah pria bayaran, dia tak mau BooJae-nya mengetahui hal itu, dia tak pernah sedikitpun berharap seorang BooJae yang sangat dicintainya itu membeli cintanya, dia ingin memberinya dengan tulus, bukan dengan cara begini, tapi ternyata semua percuma, Kim JaeJoong, pria yang menggilainya, pria yang sanggup membayarnya dengan bayaran termahal, pria yang memohon untuk dicintai olehnya adalah BooJae-nya.

"Apa dia masih mengingatku? Hah… kira-kira jika kami tak sengajah bertemu, apa dia mengenalku?"

Yunho menggengam telapak tangannya kuat, napasnya memburu, dia belum sanggup untuk mengetahu kebenaran ini, ini terlalu cepat.

"Kau tak apa, Yunho ah?"

Yunho menunduk dalam, membuat JaeJoong Khawatir, jarang sekali pria itu seperti ini.

"Apa kau sakit? Menginap lah di sini kalau kau sakit, aku akan menjagamu."

JaeJoong menyentuh kening Yunho, wajah pria tampan itu memang tampak pucat, tapi suhu tubuhnya biasa saja.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

Ujar pria itu bergetar. Yunho menepis tangan JaeJoong kasar, membuat pria cantik itu memandang nanar kearah tangannya yang ditepis.

"Ah, Mian, aku tahu aku tak boleh berharap banyak darimu, oh…. Cemilannya sudah datang, ayo makan, Yunho ah."

Yunho berdiri, lalu berjalan tergesa-gesah keluar dari kamar itu, kaki-kakinya membawanya menuruni tangga, lalu berlari keluar dari rumah besar itu meninggalkan Kim JaeJoong cinta masa kecilnya.

.

.

"MWO? BENARKAH?"  
Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin setengah mati menahan bola matanya agar tidak keluar saat mendengar cerita Yunho, pria tampan itu menceritakan semua yang dialaminya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Changmin meneguk ludah berlahan, sedangakan Junsu menatap kasihan pada Yunho.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bukankah, JaeJoong niisan menyukaimu, Hyung. Aku yakin JaeJoong pasti akan mengerti."

Yunho menggeleng lemah, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku tak mau dia mengetahui kalau aku adalah laki-laki bayaran, laki-laki yang rela menjual perasaanya demi uang."

Changmin menyentuh pundak Yunho lembut, meremas pundak itu untuk memberikan kekuatan.

"Hyung, ini salahku, kalau saja aku tak…"

"Ani, aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu, Changmin ah, ini memang salahku."

"Pulanglah, Hyung, hari ini tak usah bekerja, Ne, lebih baik kau istirahat."

.

.

Junsu dan Changmin masuk kedalam kos-kosan mereka, sebelum masuk tadi, mereka berdua sempat melihat Yunho merenung sambil bersender di samping BMW merah yang didapatnya dari JaeJoong, wajahnya kusut, dan itu membuat kedua pria itu khawatir, sebenarnya mereka ingin menyuruh Yunho masuk, tapi melihat rupa Yunho yang seperti orang putus asa, membuat mereka memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Yunho dari Jauh.

"Boo, Mian ne, aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau itu kau, kenapa dari awal aku tak menyadarinya…"

Lirih pemuda tampan itu, ditatapnya langit malam, tak ada satupun bintang, hanya awan gelap yang terlihat.

"Yunho… kenapa di sini?"

Yunho menengadah, menemukan 2 mata indah pemuda cantik menatapnya dengan Khawatir, pemuda itu menarik sedikit celana Jins yang dipakainya, lalu berjongkok di depan Yunho.

"Jae?"

"Ne, kenapa kau di sini? Omo… kau pucat sekali, aiz, padahal malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Aku sedang sangat bosan."

Bibir pucat Yunho terangkat, menampakan senyum indah yang merekah dari pemuda tampan itu.

"A… ayo."

Ujarnya terbata, sebenarnya kepalanya terasa sangat pening, tubuhnya pun sudah sangat gemetar, semenjak pulang dari Café, Yunho langsung duduk di sana, menangis dan tak makan sampai sekarang, saat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus istirahat."

Yunho menggeleng lemah, dia tetap berdiri lalu menarik pergelangan tangan JaeJoong.

"Tidak, aku ingin pergi, tapi dengan satu syarat, setelah kita berjalan-jalan, kau harus membayarku."

JaeJoong memandang prihatin pada pemuda tampan itu, dia tak mau menyusahkan Yunho, dia dapat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Yunho sedang dalam keadaan sakit.

"Tapi…"

"Kalau tak ingin membayar, tak apa, tapi aku ingin keluar denganmu."

JaeJoong mengangguk menyanggupi ajakan Yunho, dengan menahan kepala yang berdenyut sakit dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, Yunho berjalan menggandeng lengan JaeJoong untuk menjadi tumpuhan baginya. Changmin dan Junsu yang melihat hal itu dari balik tirai kos-kosan mereka tersenyum senang, kedua pria itu berharap agar kedua pria yang sebenarnya saling mencintai itu bisa bersatu.

.

.

Yunho dan JaeJoong duduk berdiam diri di taman bermain dekat dengan Universitas mereka, JaeJoong terlihat menengadah menatap langit yang terlihat mendung, sedangan Yunho sibuk mengamati lekukan wajah pria cantik itu, menyusuri dengan matanya bagian-bagian wajah dari pria itu, pria yang sempat tak sedikitpun di toleh olehnya.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu Yun? Mulai menyukaiku?"

JaeJoong tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dibuatnya sendiri, tapi tawa itu terhenti saat mata musang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukai seseorang, tapi kenapa kau masih berharap aku menyukaimu? Apa tak ada seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Mata besar itu mengerjab beberapa kali, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tak pernah menyukai siapapun, kecuali Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum hambar, jadi pria cantik itu menyukai dia sebagai Yunho, bukan Yunnie.

"Kau pernah bercerita tentang temanmu bernama Yunnie, apa kau menyukainya?"

JaeJoong menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak, aku Cuma suka Yunho. Hanya Yunho saja. Yunnie itu hanya temanku."

NYUT…

Sakit, hati Yunho terasa nyilu ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, dia berharap banyak kalau BooJae-nya menyukainya sebagai Yunnie dan Yunho sekaligus, bukan hanya Yunho saja.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?"

JaeJoong dan Yunho terdiam sesaat, sampai pemuda cantik itu tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Saat bersama Yunho, aku seperti berada bersama Yunnie, temanku, walau aku tahu Yunho tak suka aku, tapi aku merasa terlindungi, sama saat Yunnie melindungiku. Aku juga tak suka Yunho dekat dengan wanita lain, itu membuatku sakit hati."

Yunho mengangkat kepalan tanganya, JaeJoong memejamkan mata, takut Yunho menamparnya hanya karena ucapanya yang jujur, tapi tak lama hanya sebuah elusan yang dia rasa di kepala hitamnya.

"Kau tahu aku pria bayaran?"

JaeJoong mengagguk.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa berkencan dengan siapapun yang bisa membayarku dengan harga tinggi?"

Lagi, pria cantik itu mengangguk, walau ada rasa gemuru di hatinya saat ini.

"Tapi apa kau tahu, kalau aku melakukan ini hanya untuk seseorang?"

JaeJoong buru-buru menggeleng. Dia terlihat bingung dengan ucapan terakhir Yunho.

"Aku menyukainya, menyukai dia yang dulu, temanku saat kecil, tak pernah sedikitpun terpikir olehku akan bertemu denganya sabagai seorang pria bayaran."

"Yun…"

"Jangan memotongku, aku ingin kau mendengarnya."

JaeJoong terdiam, dia kembali bungkam.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, sampai rasanya aku frustasi karena perasaan ini."

Bibir JaeJoong bergetar, dia ingin menangis, sakit sekali melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai ternyata sangat mencintai orang lain.

"Ak..."

"Aku juga tak pernah berfikir untuk menyukai orang lain selain dia, aku berusaha sekuat yang aku mampu untuk mencarinya."

JaeJoong mencengkram pahanya kuat, berusaha menahan perasaan cemburu yang terus membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Cukup Yun, aku tahu kau menyukainya, kau tahu, perkataanmu membuatku terluka."

Yunho terdiam, dia tak bermaksud melukai JaeJoong, hanya saja dia benar-benar belum bisa menerima keadaan kalau BooJae-nya adalah JaeJoong, pikirannya masih rumit, dan emosinya masih belum stabil akibat kejadian tadi siang. Saat ini dia benar-benar butuh tempat pelampiasan.

"JaeJoong, ayo kita pulang."

JaeJoong berdiri dari bangku taman itu, lalu berlari mengejar Yunho yang mulai menjauh darinya.

.

Yunho berdiam diri memandang JaeJoong yang terlihat membuka dompetnya, pria cantik itu menyodorkan beberapa uang Yen, yang berjumlah sangat besar.

"Ini."

Dengan pandangan nanar, Yunho menatap uang itu, ah~ dia dibayar lagi oleh cintanya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan bibir yang ingin menjerit serta tubuh yang ingin memeluk pria cantik itu Yunho mengambil uang itu.

"Yun, aku pulang ya, Oyasuminasai…."

JaeJoong melambai riang, dia berjalan menelusuri jalan beraspal, kakinya terhenti saat mendengar Yunho memanggil namanya.

"Ku antar ya, tunggu aku ambil mobil."

"Gomawo, aku jalan saja, aku tak mau kau antar dengan mobil, lagipula kau harus istirahat, tubuhmu masih lemah."

"Aku akan mengantarmu, tunggu aku ambil jaket."

"Yunho tidak usah."

"Tidak pakai mobil, kita jalan kaki."

"Tapi kondisimu…"

"Tak apa."

Dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan Yunho yang berlari masuk kedalam Kos-kosannya.

.

"Sana masuk…"

"Tidak mampir, kalau tidak bisa pulang karena kondisimu, menginaplah Yunho."

Yunho menggeleng, dilihatnya rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Mata musang itu memandang JaeJoong lekat.

'Boleh aku berharap padanya, kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintainya, mencintai BooJae-ku dulu, apa dia akan menerimaku? Oh, god… dia terlalu tinggi, dia kaya, dan sempurna, kenapa… kenapa malah pria seperti JaeJoong harus mengemis cinta padanya, seharusnya dia yang berada di posisi JaeJoong.'

"Yun… ayo masuk dulu, ne… udaranya semakin dingin. Ini juga sudah tengah malam, atau aku panggilkan taksi saja."

"Ani, aku jalan saja, pergilah tidur, dan aku ingin melihatmu di kampus besok."

Yunho berjalan gontai, kepalanya masih pening, dan perasaanya masih tak menentu.

.

.

Yunho memandangi laptop hitam milik Changmin lekat, wajahnya tak henti mengkerut saat dia berusaha mengingat password untuk emailnya di jejaringan social yang tak pernah dibukanya selama dia berada di Jepang.

Dia masih ingat emailnya tapi tidak passwordnya, dengan kesal dimasukkannya angka atau huruf-huruf yang memungkinkannya agar bisa membuka akun-nya di situs jejaringan social itu.

Hampir saja Yunho berniat untuk membuat akun baru, sampai dia teringat akan seseorang, Ya… nama BooJae-nya, dia menjadikan nama cintanya itu untuk password akunnya, dan…

BINGO… situs itu terbuka, menampilkan akunnya yang sudah lama tak di pergunakannya. Dengan teliti Yunho membaca satu demi satu teman Chating-nya, dan mendapatkan sebuah nama yang tak asing menulis sebuah PM padanya…

'**Hero'**

-Lama aku tak mendengar kabarmu, U-Know ah?, apa kau masih mengenalku?-

Ah… akun ini, ini akun yang selalu membuat Yunho betah memandangi computer di warnet saat dia masih sekolah dulu, akun ini yang selalu bisa membuatnya legah, membuat semua masalahnya hilang, seolah dia mengenal dengan dekat siapa pemilik akun ini.

'**U-Know'**

-Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu, Hero ah. Hero ah, kebetulan sekali. boleh aku bercerita sesuatu padamu?-

'**Hero'**

-Ne, ceritakan saja, Bukankah itu gunanya teman. Oh ya…. Apa kau ada masalah? Apa kau masih menjadi anak nakal, U-Know ah?-

'**U-Know'**

-Yak… aku bukan anak nakal lagi, hei~ umurku sudah 20 tahun dan aku seorang mahasiswa^^, oh ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?-

'**Hero'**

-Kau manis sekali menanyakan kabarku, aku selalu baik, dan akan tetap baik… hei, kau sendiri? Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? Ayo ceritakan sekarang?-

Yunho berfikir sejenak, kelihatannya berbagi cerita dengan orang lain bagus juga, selain dengan Junsu dan Changmin, kelihatannya dia juga membutuhkan tempat curhat yang bisa di percaya seperti kedua sahabatnya itu. mengingat dia merasa kasihan melihat kedua sahabatnya itu terlalu capek mendengar ceritanya.

'**U-Know'**

-Aku menyukai teman masa kecilku, Hero ah, kami berpisah saat kecil, dan bertemu lagi saat ini.-

'**Hero'**

-Itu baguskan terus apa masalahnya?-

'**U-Know'**

-Masalahnya dia menyukaiku dengan keadaanku sekarang, bukan yang dulu. Sedangkan aku menyukai dia yang dulu.-

Lama Yunho menunggu balasan, tapi tak kunjung dibalas oleh si objek, Yunho memutuskan untuk mematikan leptopnya sampai sebuah balasan masuk.

'**Hero'**

-Mwo? Kenapa bisa, apa kalian tidak saling mengenal?-

'**U-Know'**

-Awalnya iya, sampai aku yang lebih tahu kalau dia adalah teman masa kecilku, apa yang harus aku lalukan?-

'**Hero'**

-Cobalah untuk menyukainya dengan wujudnya yang sekarang. Jika kau bisa menyukainya saat kalian kecil, aku yakin kau akan lebih mudah menyukainya dengan wujudnya yang dewasa, bukankah kau menyukai orang yang sama?-

'**U-Know'**

-Begituhkah? Oh ya… Hero ah, semenjak pertama berkenalan denganmu, tak pernah sekalipun kita bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?-

'**Hero'**

-Ku rasa aku sudah mengatakanya, kalau aku tinggal di Jepang, dan aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali ke Korea-

'**U-Know'**

-Ye, aku masih ingat, kebetulan sekali, aku sedang berada di Jepang, mari kita bertemu.-

'**Hero'**

-Benarkah? Oh… senangnya, dimana kita bisa bertemu?-

'**U-Know'**

-Kau tahu café, Purple Line?-

'**Hero'**

-Ye….-

'**U-Know'**

-Besok, jam 3 sore, kutunggu kau di sana, aku akan pakai baju kemeja biru, kuharap kau tak terlambat, kalau sampai terlambat, aku akan pergi-

'**Hero'**

-Oh? Aku tahu, ok… sampai jumpa besok jam 3 sore, U-Know ah, aku ada urusan, ku matikan ya chat ini.-

'**U-Know'**

-Ye, sampai jumpa.-

.

.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya dengan tak sabar. Sudah 10 menit dia menunggu tapi seseorang yang ditunggunya tak datang. Pemuda tampan itu memandangi sekitarnya berharap ada seseorang yang menyapanya dengan nama 'U-Know', awalnya dia berdebar karena takut akan banyak pengunjung café ini yang memakai kemeja biru seperti perjanjianya, sampai akhirnya dia bisa bernapas legah, hanya dia satu-satunya pengunjung yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru.

"U-Know ah?"

Yunho tersenyum senang saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, pasti Hero…. Batinnya, entah kenapa mendengar suara merdu dari balik tubuhnya itu membuat darah Yunho berdesir, antara gugup dan mengenali suara itu.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kearah objek yang memanggilnya, menemukan Kim JaeJoong, pria cantik yang hampir seminggu ini membuat kejutan-kejutan yang tak terduga baginya, dan sepertinya hari ini pun dia akan mendapatkan kejutan itu.

"JaeJoong?"

"Yunho?"

Kedua mata itu saling menatap tak percaya, sampai JaeJoong berjalan ke kursi tepat didepan Yunho dan mendudukinya.

"Kau U-Know? Aigooo…. Kenapa bisa?"

PLAK…

Yunho memukuli jidatnya, sumpah… dia benar-benar tak tahu kalau Kim JaeJoong adalah Hero, dan Hero adalah JaeJoong dan JaeJoong dan Hero adalah BooJaenya. Oh… kelihatanya ini sudah sangat di atur (Oleh author*abaikan).

"Kau?"

Dengan girangnya JaeJoong mengulur tanganya.

"Hero, kau U-Know? Salam kenal."

Yunho memandang telapak tangan itu, lalu matanya beralih memandang leher jenjang JaeJoong dan terlihat sebuah kalung menggantung di leher itu dengan bandul W dan V yang menjadi perantara antara Yunho dan BooJae-nya a.k.a Kim JaeJoong selama ini. mata musang itu meredup memancarkah aurah lembut dari sana, apa dia harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang. ya… dia memang harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga.

"Ne… aku U-Know."

Awalnya JaeJoong tertawa senang begitu mengetahui kalau teman chatingnya adalah orang yang sangat dia sukai, sampai wajah itu berubah muram, dia teringat dengan apa yang di tulis Yunho tadi malam mengenai teman masa kecilnya.

"Yun, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan orang itu?"

"Eh?"

"Orang yang selama ini kau cintai, orang yang membuatmu tak dapat menerima perasaan orang lain termasuk aku. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan tadi malam?"

Mereka terdiam, sampai seorang pelayan menghampiri Yunho dan JaeJoong menyodorkan daftar menu. Setelah memesan Jus Apple, JaeJoong kembali memandang Yunho, dia masih berharap pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Jadi? Apa benar dengan apa yang aku tanyakan?"

Yunho mengangguk, wajah JaeJoong tambah muram, apa dia benar-benar tak diberi kesempatan.

"Begitu?"

Kali ini Yunho yang mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meminta JaeJoong menjabat tanganya dan JaeJoong membalasnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku U-Know, atau Jung Yunho, panggil aku Yunnie. Siapa namamu?"

Mata bulat JaeJoong meloto kaget, dipandangnya pria didepanya dengan perasaan campur aduk, seluruh memori tentang temanya dimasa kecil itu kembali berputar di otaknya, seperti kaset rusak yang terus terngiang di kepala JaeJoong.

"Eh?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut, lalu menunggu perkataan JaeJoong untung merespon perkataannya barusan.

"Yun…"

"Jadi, siapa namamu, cantik?"

"Hiks… Aku Hero, atau Kim JaeJoong, tapi kau bisa memanggilku BooJae."

JaeJoong menyekat airmata yang mengalir tak terasa di pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu? BooJae, dan Aku kemari untuk menjemput mereka."

JaeJoong yang masih shock reflek melepasi tautan tangan mereka lalu memegangi bandul huruf W dan V yang menggantung di lehernya, saat jemari Yunho menujuk tepat kearah kedua huruf itu.

"Kau berjanji untuk pulang ke Korea, tapi ternyata kau tak kembali, makanya aku menyusulmu untuk menjemput mereka dan kau."

"Yun…"

JaeJoong terisak pelan, dia tak menyangka akan semua ini, sahabatnya adalah pria yang sangat dicintainya. Jemari Yunho terangkat untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucat JaeJoong.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Hiks… Yun, kenapa kau tak memberitahu dari awal?"

"Mian, karena aku juga baru tahu kalau kau adalah BooJae-ku."

"Aku merindukanmu Yun, sangat merindukanmu."

"Ne, aku tahu."

.

.

Junsu dan Changmin sempat terkejut saat melihat Yunho dan JaeJoong turun dari mobil BMW merah bersamaan, mata kedua pemuda itu melotot tak percaya saat melihat Yunho menciumi kening pemuda cantik itu, dengan mengendap-endap mereka berdua mendengar isi pembicaraan kedua pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya, berapa yang harus kubayar hari ini?"

Yunho tertawa pelan, tawa yang jarang di perlihatkannya pada orang lain.

"Ini aku kembalikan."

Yunho mengamit lengan JaeJoong, meletakkan kunci BMW merah itu ketelapak tangan pria cantik itu.

"Eh? Bukankah ini sudah menjadi milikmu?"

"Aku tak butuh, oh ya… aku ada permintaan untuk bayaranku hari ini. Ini lebih besar harganya dari BMW itu. jika kau bisa membayarnya, aku akan menyerahkan semua waktuku."

JaeJoong terlihat kaget, alis JaeJoong bertautan mendengar permintaan Yunho.

"Jika kau ingin membeli semua waktuku, aku ingin kau membayarnya dengan cinta…"

"Eh?"

"Ye, Bayar aku dengan cinta, dan kau berhak atas semua waktuku."

Reflek JaeJoong memeluk Yunho erat, membenamkan wajahnya kedada pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau serius Yun?"

"Ne, aku serius."

"Tapi kau akan kehilangan banyak pelangganmu, karena aku tak suka jika ada yang menyentuhmu."

"Tak apa, aku masih punya pekerjaan sebagai pelayan."  
"Saranghae Yun."

"Nado…."

Pelukan itu terlepas, jemari Yunho mengangkat dagu JaeJoong untuk menatapnya, berlahan, Yunho menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir merah JaeJoong, menyesap rasa berbeda dari bibir merah itu.

"Yak… kenapa berciuman di depan umum? Kalian dilihat semua orang."

Changmin datang dengan wajah evilnya, sedangkan Junsu tersenyum memandang kedua pasangan itu. dengan ragu Junsu mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Changmin, telunjuknya mengarah ke gerombolan manusia yang memandangi YunJae dengan berbagai bentuk tatapan. Hei… mereka masih di depan café yang sekarang terlihat sangat ramai.

"Ah~ Go-gomenasai."

Jaejoong menunduk meminta maaf pada pejalan kaki yang menonton kejadian tadi. Yunho mengelus puncak kepala JaeJoong dengan sayang.  
'DENGAR SEMUA… DIA KIM JAEJOONG, BOOJAE-KU, DAN SEKARANG DIA KEKASIHKU. HAHAHAHA…."

Jeritan Yunho barusan sukses membuat berbagai pasang mata yang tadi sempat tak ambil pusing kembali menatapnya. MinSu saling menepuk jidat mereka, ah kelihatanya Yunho sudah mulai gila.

.

.

"Hyung… kemarin kemana saja?"

"Bekencan."

"Mwo? Dengan siapa?"

"Yunnie…"  
"Yunnie?"

"Iye, Yunnie… Jung Yunho, kau tahu."

"Mwo?"

"Kami resmi jadi kekasih, dan dia mutlak punyaku, hohoho…"

"Aiz."

.

.

END

**Bagi yang merasa endingnya gantung, Milky minta maaf, kemarin ada yang nanya arti dari judul di fic itu. W n V ****- Kōkana ai -.**

**W= Cassiopeia**

**V= Andromeda**

**Kokana= mahal**

**Ai= cinta**

**(Kalau gak salah#kabur)**

**Semoga terjawab semua pertanyaan di chp" sebelumnya. Silahkan di repyu, kritik pedasnya di tunggu.**

**Big Thanks to. **

**Geuchan|Guest| desi2121| trililililili| nannaa| yunjaewonkyu| | Tan Rindi| LuCassiopeia| Sora Hwang| NaraYuuki| Aoi Ko Mamoru| Qhia503| adette| BlaueFEE| irengiovanny| Jung Jaeriesta| **

**-Micky_Milky- (A.K.T.F)**


End file.
